


1874

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 可乐瓶要回收的。





	1874

**Author's Note:**

> ……总之是RPS，但实际很换头文学（。）请谨慎决定要不要观看。

没入行的时候N做巡警，袜子绷到小腿，穿着草绿色制服跑东跑西。那时候N模模糊糊觉察到自己和其他人不太一样，究竟怎么回事却也说不明白。就在那段时间他第一次见到F。

不是什么大不了的事情。他常值夜班，一部分是代同僚们巡逻，谁叫他那么年轻，二十出头。夜晚的香港不全是太平山上看到的那样，大多数时间N都在路灯的光晕下数飞蛾，棍子敲在地上空荡荡地响，吓跑求偶的野猫和游魂似的男女。有些事说来不会有人信，但N怕鬼是真的。

现在想起来纯属偶然，但某些时候偶然也可被赋予致命的性质。先前他从没试过溜进电影院，但那天实在太热，午夜场的票又几乎像是不要钱。本想着只休息一小会儿，谁知道放映厅里冷气开得太足，硬邦邦的座椅上他就那么睡了过去。

醒来的时候全身都疼，光照在脸上，N下意识眯起眼睛，看到银幕上一些不认识的面孔。他清醒过来。我该走了，他这样想着起身，但又坐下。枪声从背后传来，三秒钟后他意识到这是电影情节。有个人从虚空中走出来，N感到自己心一下被揪紧了。

那人眼睛很漂亮，不过现在演电影的都这样，譬如时下流行的那些子弹打不完的片子中常见的男主角。但除此之外还有什么更低回，更曲折，难以用口头几句简单的语言表述的东西，N在迄今为止的人生中不曾领会。如果说那是命运反复无常之于人的悲怆，未免过于夸大。但老实说N的确像被什么不可捉摸无法预料的东西猛地击打，只那么一瞬，伤口却迟迟无法愈合。

这种感觉不那么强烈了的时候，N发觉自己脸颊在发烫，心跳也很快。他突然感觉很不好意思，几乎是有些愧，猛地站起来跑出放映厅。翻转起来的座椅干瘪地响，银幕上人们自顾自地生老病死。

接下来的几天里他简直像害了病，眼前无时无刻不是那天夜里见到的那个人。一开始的那种眩晕过去，现在那张面孔的其它部分也浮现出来，眉毛鼻子嘴唇，鲜明得像拿针刺在皮肤上。这没来由的低热席卷N的身体。起初他有些不适应，因为那种难为情的感觉，他总得躲到个什么看不见其他人的角落里才稍微能喘过气来。后来习惯了便不算难受，甚至还称得上舒服。N想到自己贫瘠的童年，偶得了糖果也不舍得一次吃完，要慢慢含在嘴里，到甜味弥漫到整个口腔后便重新拿玻璃纸包好，留到下次嘴馋再吃。这两者大约是相同的滋味。

这隐秘的快乐没有持续多久。有天晚上N做了梦，醒来不记得具体情况，唯有一件事肯定：他那颠三倒四不知所谓的错乱幻想之中有那个人的存在。再迟钝的人这时候也该意识到什么，他害的不是普通的病。N几乎由此恐慌起来。他开始做一些先前绝不会做的事情。报纸、杂志买了不少，并没有见到某张见了便再也忘不了的面孔。他是个称职的巡警，熟悉自己辖区内每个角落，可他居然再找不到那家冷气开得很足的影厅。他失眠得很厉害，换了夜班整夜整夜地在外游荡，现在他成了那个没处可去的魂灵，眼眶里闪着两朵饿殍般的鬼火，时而吓到昏黄路灯下接吻的情侣，女人穿着白底碎花裙子。

后来N又去了影厅。那天也潮热得厉害，空气凝滞，几乎要滴下水来，杀人放火都不会挑这时间。他没注意挑了什么片子，只想着歇歇。放映厅的空调老旧得很，空气里一股霉味，叶片吱呀吱呀地响，水一滴一滴落在地上。银幕亮了，泛起肉的暖光，人声四下浮起，含糊不清，像从很遥远的地方传来。N坐在那里愈发感觉热了。

他起身，有什么东西从翻转起来的椅垫那里落下来，一本薄薄的小册子。N拾起来走到门口，影厅的门关不紧，透进来外面昏暗的光，小卖部的女人胳膊靠在台子上打着瞌睡。册子里密密麻麻印着电话号码，还有些他不大熟悉的名字。翻到封面，上面歪歪斜斜写了四个字，召妓指南。

N一下子感觉很窘，立刻将封皮卷到里面，倒退一步躲进门后的黑暗里。但他心里又竟有些痒，慢慢把那册子从手掌里抽出来，借着门缝里透入的一点光凑近了反复地看。每个电话号码都对应一个名字，大多是英文，按字母表的顺序排列。N心里默念着ABCD，怎么看都不像是女人会取的名字。他有了一个不可思议的猜想。

“劳驾用下电话。”他等了几秒，女人才抬起眼皮，把座机电话推过去。N心跳得很快，草绿色制服荡在身上，却像在做贼。他再次默背了一遍那串数字，然后手指伸进转盘把他们拨出去。

不一会儿就有人过来，N听到脚步声。他练习了许多次呼吸，此时仍难以自制地涌起想要拔腿就跑的冲动。那人推开肮脏的玻璃门进来，外面是件蓝色衬衫，扣子没有系。下一秒钟N看清了他的脸。

很难形容那是什么样的感觉。香港很多人信教，里面不包括N，但他现在可以理解他们了。事情大概是这样，突然凭空出现一道门，从无到有，打开门，出来的是他着了魔般一直想着的人。然后那个人抬起一边眉毛，问他：“阿sir，找我什么事啊？”

“我们可不可以看个电影呀？”

扑街，这算什么回答。

有的事情人们一开始知道不太对，但仍旧无法停止去做。他们真又钻进那个黑洞洞的影厅，甚至还稍带了两瓶可乐，铝制的盖子被打开，插进去塑料吸管。N心跳如奔马，手脚都不知道摆在哪里好。他不敢看旁边的人，双手捧着那瓶冰镇过的可乐，玻璃瓶壁上一滴一滴渗出来水珠，滑到他手上和腿上。

幕布上风景消失，多出来两张脸。N后知后觉地意识到什么事不对劲，但已经晚了，如果他还没烧到出现幻觉，那两个男人开始接吻，舌头伸出来的那种。

垫子嘎吱嘎吱地响，N几乎从座椅上弹起来。但有东西摁住了他。一只手，温度略低于N的体温，整张手掌贴上来，隔着短裤在他大腿上极缓慢地滑。N不敢向下看，脖子齿轮样一点点扭过去，望向身边的人。

男人像是什么都没做，眼睛亮晶晶盯着前方，鲑鱼红色的光打在他一半的侧脸，可以说看得相当专心，幕布上两个男人开始厮磨。他一只手还握着那瓶可乐，塑料吸管从瓶口伸出来，搁在他的下唇。N便不由去看他的嘴唇，抬起的上唇很薄，下唇却像涂了点什么东西，湿漉漉的。与此同时，另一只手继续漫不经心地走，滑到大腿内侧。N浑身一个激灵，手里的可乐瓶子直接丢了出去。

沾了水珠湿漉漉的手指贴上他的嘴唇。“我来捡。”那人似笑非笑的表情，俯下身去。另一只手贴上N的裤子，解开他的皮带。那玩意儿被握住了，他什么时候硬的？不知道。接下来是湿而热的口腔，N腰上一软，差点泄在他嘴里。然后他听到那人低低的笑声，软滑的舌头抵在那根东西上面，故意舔弄出啧啧的水声，听来相当淫秽。N咬着手背的皮肤，防止自己很丢脸地叫出来，他低头去看那人的眼睛。屏幕的蓝光反射回来映在他们身上，像在海里。

那人站起来，解开裤子，N看到他白色T恤布料下小小的凸起。然后他被俯上来的湿热的气息笼罩，甜而黑，鸦片一般，让人想到暴雨、坟墓前的朽土、乌鸦的骨骸。N从来讨厌那些不可说的东西，现在却头昏脑胀，渐渐跌落下去。那人的手指抹上来，N用牙齿咬住，一点点的舔，咸腥而冷，还带着可乐那焦糖色的糖精味。

然后那人骑上来，把他推向更深一层。银幕上瀑布落下来，如大雨倾盆。N感觉汗水浸湿衣服，黏糊糊粘在身上，一定是制冷出了问题。上面的人摆动着腰把棉质T恤扯下来，露出身体。N去摸他的手臂、乳肉、腰腹，光滑丰盈。偶而他用牙齿咬对方小小的乳头，那人就得了趣似的低声呻吟，下面吸吮他更加缱绻。

就这样吧。N想。哪怕死在这里呢。

“喝吗？”那人递来瓶子，可乐已经被室温焐得甚至有些温热。N接过来咬着吸管，气泡尽失，舌头只能尝到单调的甜味，喝了两口放下，突然想到和那人共用一根吸管，愈发感觉这空调坏得实在可恶。他该说点什么，N想，可脑子刚刚被搅成一团浆糊，完全想不出来。“阿sir啊。”那人笑嘻嘻地凑过来，蓝色衬衫敞开，N看到他胸口的齿痕。“你怎么知道我电话的。”

N从丢在旁边座椅上的那堆衣服里翻找，揪出那本小册子。屏幕上电影快放到尾声，方才接吻的两个男人，现在各自搂着另外的人跳舞。他看着那人翻着所谓的召妓指南，把人与人连接起来的往往就是这些不知所谓的东西。“开玩笑。怎么没有我名字。”那人摆弄了一下粘在额上的刘海，系上衬衫扣子站起来。“阿sir，这次就不收你钱了。”

他站起来就向外走。“喂！”N喊一声，那人回头，可是他能说些什么呢，塞给他一把皱巴巴的纸钞吗？他们在那里站了一会儿，彼此缄默，男人笑了。“哦，是了。”他从兜里掏出根烟，咬在嘴里。“阿sir，借个火吧。”

N向前几步，掏出火机，那人就凑过来，把着他的手点燃了烟。电影已经落幕，滚动起黑底的字幕，片名四个大字，看不清是什么。两个人谁都没说话，朝着影院外面走。N站在门廊下，看男人逐渐消失在夜幕之中。隔着污浊的玻璃门，手指间那点火光一下一下地闪。

“喂！”有人叫他，是那个小卖部的女人，N突然注意到她穿着白底碎花的裙子，颧骨很高。

“可乐瓶子呀。”女人盯着他：“可乐瓶要回收的。”

那天N从深夜里醒来，在他那个昏暗的小房间。啤酒罐子堆了一桌，电视居然没关。他摸索着遥控器准备摁掉，然后看到张极熟悉的脸。

他撑着把整集片子看完，从片尾的演员表里，他知道那个人叫F。

**Author's Note:**

> ……梗来自朋友P的表情包（什么）：https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/5d34a35dgy1g8awy4kcapj21c00u0myy.jpg


End file.
